


[ART] Faithful are the Wounds of a Friend by fundamentalBlue

by PhenomenalAsterisk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Competition for Tony, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk
Summary: Art for the MARVELously Knotty Bang ficFaithful are the Wounds of a Friend by fundamentalBlue
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31
Collections: MARVELously Knotty Bang (2021)





	1. Banner Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faithful are the wounds of a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074034) by [fundamentalBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/pseuds/fundamentalBlue). 




	2. The Workshop

>   
>  Altogether, though, Tony is speechless, and he blushes, placing gentle hands on Bucky’s arm while the other man stares down at Tony through the curtain of his long hair. Bucky’s eyes are a more solid, consistent blue than Cap’s, a kinder determination than he used to have swimming in their depths. The Bucky of before was all furrowed brows and downturned lips, struggling with his identity as the Winter Soldier. This man is more secure in himself—maybe less Bucky than he is James Barnes or the Soldier, but somewhere in between. 
> 
> Tony fiddles with the panels on the arm, avoiding Bucky’s pursuing eyes. The man loves to look.  
> 

lineart version:


	3. The Shower

>   
>  But the shower next to him turns off too, and when Tony steps out with a fresh towel wrapped around his waist, there’s Bucky, gleaming chest and slicked back hair waiting for him. Tony’s eyes trace every magnificent curve of his pectorals and abdomen, each bit of it rippled with power.
> 
> “Like what you see?”  
> 

lineart version: 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fundamentalBlue for being such a doll about my paltry offerings to this collab.   
> And my apologies to Steve Rogers for not including him in my attempts. Clearly I have a favorite. 😘


End file.
